


Happy kitty sleepy kitty purr purr purr

by iwillgodownwiththeseships



Category: Loveless
Genre: Loveless - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ritsuka almost looses his ears, Ritsuka is bae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillgodownwiththeseships/pseuds/iwillgodownwiththeseships
Summary: The sagan brothers, Natsuo and Youji, find Ritsuka asleep in their bed and decide to have a little fun when he starts to show signs of having a rather exciting dream and starts saying Soubi's name.Soubi, jealous and possessive as ever... doesn't approve so he takes matters into his own hands. He tries his best to be responsible and just make sure Ritsuka is left undisturbed so he can properly sleep... but Ritsuka is just full of surprises, and sleep turns out to be the last thing on his mind.





	Happy kitty sleepy kitty purr purr purr

**Author's Note:**

> If you're like me and absolutely are obsessed with loveless, both anime and manga, and were so sad that there was a hiatus for so long without updates to the story.... No worries! There are lots of new ones if you haven't already looked into it. Here is a link to where I recently got caught up. http://www.kamibana.com/loveless/new.html  
> The most recent ones aren't the first ones listed on the site, you have to do a bit of searching... but they're all there! Have fun <3  
> Hope you guys like this fic! Also, no rights for any of this at all belong to me, sadly. (Duh)

The Sagan brothers, or better known in the fighter community as 'Zero,' were pleased when they entered their room to see Ritsuka all curled up and asleep in the middle of their bed. 

It seemed like recently either randomly waking up next to Ritsuka's black hair in the middle of the night, or at times like now where he had made himself at home after sneaking in and fell asleep before they had even got in their bed... were becoming increasingly frequent scenarios. Not that they would ever complain about it though. Ritsuka was the only friend they had ever had besides their Sensei and Soubi, but they didn't really think of adults the same as friends. 

Youji and Natsuo only loved cute things, and they had never seen a cuter boy than Ritsuka. His soft black ears, long tail, and pouty little mouth were enough to elicit numerous fun, but probably 'not allowed', scenarios play through their heads. 

Upon entering their room and seeing their guest, both boys looked at one another and shrugged their shoulders in a 'ehh, why not' kind of way. The pair had nothing better to do than lay in bed with their friend, so they both went to their usual places of the mattress and laid on their sides with their heads resting on their hands, so they could easily keep their eyes on each other and the sleeping boy between them. 

After a few moments, Youji noticed some movement out of the corner of his eye, and looked down to see that Ritsuka's ears were twitching. Youji had seen Ritsuka do this a few times before when he was sleeping and always thought it was very adorable. He looked like a little kitten this way, all curled up and vulnerable.

"Ritsukas ears are twitching." 

Natsuo had been staring at Ritsuka's back, finding it very relaxing to watch the rise and fall of his breathing, but moved his attention to the big fluffy ears that seemed to be currently entertaining his brother.

"Does that mean he is dreaming?" 

"I don't know. Probably. Awh, look! _Look!!_ Even his tail is moving now."

"What do you think he's dreaming about?"

"No idea. Maybe it's like he's in a video game or something."

Natsuo considered that answer as a high possibility knowing his friend well enough, but as Ritsuka moved from laying on his side to his back, giving him a full view of his face, he thought that his expression and movements suggested a _different_ kind of dream was happening. 

There had been more than one occasion where Natsuo had woken up next to Youji with a very similar expression, and it usually ended with at least one of them blushing. Intrigued with their current circumstances, Natsuo decided to have a little fun with the boy next to him for once. Soubi and Youji shouldn't get to have _all_ of the fun...

Turning to his brother, Natsuo put on a very mischievous smile before bending down to put his mouth right by Ritsuka's pale ear.

"Riiitsukaaaaa..." he whispered as softly as he could.

"Don't wake him!" Youji nudged his brother who just looked back up at him with a scowl.

"I'm not. Just having some fun." 

Lowering himself back down, Natsuo smiled as he noticed slightly more rapid breaths and ear twitches so he decided to indulge a little by doing one of his favorite things and licked the edge of his furry black ear slowly, before placing his lips over the whole tip and gently nibbling. Then while his mouth was still having fun with Ritsuka's ear, Natsuo locked eyes with his brother who had been watching the whole thing without a blink to spare, and ran a finger slowly along Ritsuka's torso. 

Youji was surprised at his brothers actions. Usually he was the one doing things like this, not him. He knew his face was getting warm, but didn't care in the slightest. All Youji cared about at this moment was seeing what _else_ his brother had in mind.

"Watermelon... Mhm. Ss- _Soubiiiii."_ Ritsuka spoke softly in his sleep which startled Natsuo enough to free the now moist ear from his mouth and look down in curiosity.

"Oooh, naughty Ritsuka. Looks like Soubi made a big impression on our little kitten here yesterday when he got rid of that last baby tooth...' Natsuo said with a sly grin to his brother. _Soubi must have a very talented tongue to have been able to do that,_ he thought to himself. 'Why does _he_ get to have all the fun..."

"Who says he does? He's in our bed. Not his."

"True...' Figuring it wouldn't hurt to continue his fun, he leaned down to his previous spot and whispered again with a more sultry tone this time. _'Riiitsukaaaaa..."_

Ritsuka's lips parted as a sigh escaped him, and Natsuo suddenly became very entranced with his lips. With new curiosities flooding his brain at the sight, he leaned back up a little and asked his brother about the thought currently taking up all the space in his brain. "You've kissed him before. What was it like?"

"Like any other kisses I guess, but more fun because of how he acts. Making a big fuss. His lips are soft. I like them."

After another sigh broke free from the two parted lips that now had both brothers undivided attention, Natsuo brought a finger to them and lightly traced their perimeter. Liking the way the lips felt under his touch, his curiosity deepened and he moved his finger from outside to inside the soft pair of lips, which he decided that he liked even more. Ritsuka was just full of surprises that night though, and sent a shudder through both brothers, but especially Natsuo, as he somehow became aware of a finger in his mouth while asleep and decided it would be a good idea to start sucking on it. Ritsuka began making little noises and started breathing heavy as he lightly sucked on his finger, and Natsuo's face quickly turned the same color as his hair.

"Woah. Wish I knew what _his_ dream was." Youji said with slight awe at the sight in front of him. He sure knew what _he_ would be dreaming about tonight after seeing all of what just went down...

"I have a pretty good idea..." Natsuo murmured suddenly very jealous of Soubi. He wished that he was the one Ritsuka was dreaming about instead.

Then, as if on cue, and much to the brothers dismay, Soubi appeared in their doorway with a very interesting expression on his usually stoic face.

 _"What_... are you doing."

Knowing how possessive and jealous Soubi was when it came to Ritsuka, Natsuo decided to flaunt his current predicament with as much sass as possible. 

While staring at Soubi with a completely blank expression, as if in the form of a challenge, he yanks his finger out of Ritsuka's mouth and puts it in his. Soubi's scowl in response was just what Natsuo was hoping for, so he pulls his finger out with a pop and smiles a devilish grin.

"Ritsuka is the one in our bed... we're just watching him sleep. He's so cute when he sleeps. Don't you think?" 

"Yeah. And very affectionate too." Youji defensively chimed in with, mirroring the same sarcastically friendly tone as his brother. _Leave it up to Soubi to ruin their fun..._

"He just sighed your name. And... something about a watermelon. Too bad you weren't here for it. Where were you again?"

"You're just jealous, because he prefers sleeping with us."

"Awh... is Soubi _jealous...?"_

"There's no need for that, there is plenty of room here for all four of us if you want to join..."

Natsuo and Youji were very pleased with themselves by how much their teasing had successfully effected Soubi. He seemed to be a mixture of annoyed, intrigued, aroused, and pissed off. It was very entertaining.

"Okay. That's enough. I'm taking him with me."

"What?! No!" Natsuo and Youji said at the same time as they moved in synchronization to try and barricade themselves over Ritsuka in an attempt to prevent him rudely being taken away.

"No fair! You'll wake him up!"

"If your actions or yelling hasn't woken him up yet, then I won't either. Now hush."

Soubi crossed the room in a few strides and used the power of his death stare alone to get the brothers to back off from the boy he bent down and effortlessly scooped up into his arms. 

Soubi's arms were where he felt that Ritsuka belonged in the first place, so he held no remorse for taking the young boy from the others bed. He would make sure that he got _proper_ sleep, and wasn't _tampered_ with. 

Standing up with Ritsuka already nestled comfortably in his arms, he gave one last warning glare to Natsuo and Youji that was met with defeated frowns and sideways glances, so Soubi left for his room where he carefully laid down on his bed and went to his closet to grab a blanket for him.

"Ss-Soubi."

Soubi stopped dead in his tracks on his way to the closet and turned around, worried he had woken up Ritsuka, but was relieved to see he had only been sleep talking. A blush crept it's way up his face at the thought of what Ritsuka was dreaming about, but he told himself to stay focused and let Ritsuka sleep. When he returned to the bed with a blanket to tuck him in, he was startled again as a small hand grabbed his arm.

"Ritsuka?"

 _"Soubi...?"_ Ritsuka barely had his eyes open, and his hand was still holding onto Soubi, so Soubi tried his best to quietly get him back to sleep.

"Yes it's me. Don't worry, I'm just covering you up in a blanket so you can sleep better. I'll be here, just try to sleep." He said with a warm smile in his most gentle voice saved only for the boy before him.

"ss-okay if I sleep with you?" Ritsuka mumbled shyly.

"Yes, of course it is. There is no place I'd rather have you be than by my side, Ritsuka. What's mine is yours, and always will be."

Soubi's constant love and affection always made Ritsuka nervous... He wished it was easier to express himself, but with Soubi being so experienced and confident all the time, he was still too shy to do the things he wanted to; The things he only seemed brave enough to do in his dreams, such as the one he was having only seconds ago.

"I was dreaming just now. You were there." He mumbled under the blanket avoiding eye contact at all costs and trying to hide his completely blushed face.

"Oh? And what exactly was I _doing_ in this dream...? Good things or bad things..." 

Soubi leaned down closer to sleepy Ritsuka with a smile in his voice. He loved these little games they played. Ritsuka was horrible at hiding his desires and Soubi found it to be very enticing. Ritsuka was really just too cute for his own good. After lowering himself further he heard an attempted reply to his question, but it was said in an even quieter mumble this time, under the blanket that was now nearly pulled over his whole head save for two cat ears sticking adorably out of the top. _What are you hiding under there..._ He wondered excitedly. _Such a tease you are..._

"What was that?" He asked leaning down even more so that their heads were side by side.

Ritsuka could feel Soubi's breath through the blanket and it sent a shiver down his body. Then, when Soubi pulled down the covers to reveal his face he let out a defeated sigh and gave up his shyness in favor of a desire that he couldn't seem to shake.

"Good things." he repeated in a more confident tone this time while still avoiding contact.

Yes, Soubi had been doing _very_ good things in his dream... And if Ritsuka had it his way, they would have continued. Seeing him upon waking seemed too good to be true at first; he didn't know if he was awake or not. _Maybe if I pretend I'm still dreaming I can do what I want to for once..._ he thought to himself in an attempt to muster up some courage. Ritsuka knew that his face was probably as red as Natsuo's hair by now... which was probably plenty enough information for Soubi to guess what was on his mind... but he knew that as soon as Soubi locked those mesmerizing eyes onto his that any hope he had of confidence would melt away, so in a final attempt to keep at least a small amount of composure he fixed his eye contact on Soubi's lips instead.

"Hmmm...What _kind_ of good things...?" Soubi had a broad smile on, pleased with how things were playing out. Ritsuka had never been this forward before and he was loving every second of it.

"Things you do when you're being stupid..." Ritsuka answered with a pout. 

Lately Soubi had been finding more and more excuses to kiss him, and even though in the beginning such displays of affection were reprimanded and called stupid... Ritsuka has always loved the attention. Craved it. And with Soubi having grown bolder over the last few weeks with their kisses no matter how innocent the excuse for such an occasion seemed to be, and now that he knew how good Soubi's tongue felt against his... Ritsuka found his nights consumed with replays that had him waking up every morning disappointed it turned out to be imaginary.

Soubi of course knew _exactly_ what Ritsuka was referring to and it brought a smug smile to his face. _Ah, yes. Those things,_ he thought to himself. _'Things'_ that Soubi considered his most _favorite_ to do.

"Things like..." He started to whisper next to Ritsuka's face before slowly moving his mouth to hover just above his lips. He stayed there a moment, teasingly, to see if Ritsuka would give some sort of sign he was indeed on the right track, and didn't have to wait long. 

After only a second or two Ritsuka let out a little whine and frustrated sigh, so he very gently and slowly brushed their lips together for a split second then went back up. "This...?"

 _Yes, those things and more,_ Ritsuka thought to himself, remembering his recent fantasies being so well played out only moments ago. 

Ritsuka was in rare form, and for once decided to act on his impulses to try and make his dream a reality. Fed up with Soubi's teasing ways, and with his own shy history, he took matters into his own hands. Literally. Before Soubi could do or say anything else, his head was pulled down with surprising force and urgency, and small lips came crashing together with his. 

Soubi happily submitted to this pleasant surprise, and returned the kiss with passion. Long blond hair fell around Ritsuka like a curtain blocking out the rest of the world from this moment as Soubi moved over him on the bed, caging his small body beneath his long and broad one. 

It was as if a power play was happening, and neither boy yet wanted to yield to the other, so instead they just melded together as one. Lips moved against lips roughly and with a hunger that had always been there, threatening to burst free, but hadn't shown it's self between them until this moment. Ritsuka arched his back up into Soubi, needing more contact, and Soubi was more than willing to acquiesce. Pressing his whole body over Ritsuka on the bed seemed to do the trick, and soon both boys were moaning into each others now open mouths as tongues fought with one another for dominance of the others. 

 _This is much better than my dream..._ Ritsuka thought to himself. He was enjoying what was happening so much that he didn't even feel embarrassed as the blood from his face traveled downwards, to another part of his body. Feeling the sudden change beneath him, Soubi changed his position, to give Ritsuka as much friction and pressure as possible by straddling him. With his height, it was easy for him to achieve this position and still give Ritsuka's mouth the appropriate amount of attention, while adding in slow grinding motions that worked Ritsuka into even more of a frenzy.

"Mmmm-Ssoubi." Ritsuka managed to breath out in a brief moment of separation.

"Is everything okay?"

"Mhmm.' He was _more_ than okay... But he couldn't help but wonder what exactly would happen as things escalated further. Moving his hand from Soubi's long blond hair, he reached up to his black furry ears with a question in his gaze. 'My ears... Will they go away?"

Soubi let out a chuckle and brushed his thumb tenderly over Ritsuka's cheek. _So beautifully innocent you are..._ "Only if you _want_ to, Ritsuka. But ears don't go away from _kissing_... It might be a bad idea to loose your ears right now though, your school and mother would definitely notice."

Ritsuka couldn't tell if he was relieved with what he heard, or disappointed. 

Soubi smiled at Ritsuka's small frown but missed the previous expression so he set it back in place. Ritsuka wore desire well.

"But there are plenty of _other_ things that we can do until you're of a more appropriate age... which if you ask me, are _just_ as much fun..." 

To give Ritsuka a better idea of what he meant, Soubi fixed Ritsuka with a sly grin and lustful eyes as he firmly ground down his hips with a slow intensity. "Do you want me to show you what I mean...?"

"Nnnnn... Ss-souubi!"

"Was that a _yes...?"_

"Yes!"

Soubi found this current version of Ritsuka to be dangerously tantalizing. He wanted to see just how unraveled he could get the boy to become.

Sitting up Soubi tossed off his glasses and smiled down at the frazzled mess of the boy below him as he began to slowly unbutton his shirt. Ritsuka looked up at him with mouth slightly agape and wide eyes as he watched. He couldn't have agreed more, and decided to join in on the removal of the pointless clothes in between them, so he sat up enough to take off his shirt too. Soubi had other plans though, and he stopped Ritsuka by placing a hand on his chest. 

Soubi was not one to rush things. With all of the buttons now un-done, he shrugged off his shirt so that it fell behind him on the bed while giving Ritsuka a look that instantly sent shivers all throughout his body. Slowly backing up from Ritsuka on the bed enough to toss the blanket to the floor, he sat up on his knees and started to unbuckle his pants. Slowly, while still staring at Ritsuka, he removed his belt and tossed it to the floor with the blanket, and then started to remove his pants. 

Ritsuka suddenly became very transfixed with the part of Soubi that he was taking his sweet time revealing, and almost forgot to breath when very tented undergarments were finally exposed. He heard himself audibly swallow at the sight, and suddenly felt more stirrings and throbbing in his own very tented under garments than he ever had before. 

These new sensations were equally frustrating and exciting for him, and he couldn't help but throw his head back in a sexually frustrated sigh. 

Soubi smiled at the sight, and once his pants were finally free, tossed to the growing pile of garments... he started to crawl back to Ritsuka with a devilish cheshire grin in place. _You delectable boy you... I'm going to enjoy making you scream if it's the last thing I do..._ he thought as he crouched over Ritsuka, grabbed him by the loops of his pants, and pulled him further down the bed. A startled sound escaped Ritsuka by the sudden and unexpected motion, and instead of retaliating like he normally would have, he gave into his curiosity of where Soubi was going with all of this and mentally handed himself over to his fighters very capable hands. As if he could read the yield on the face of the younger boy, Soubi smiled in victory. _Good boy. Now to remove these clothes..._

With the new rush of hormones taking control of him, Ritsuka was starving to be touched so he tried to arch himself up in search of some relief, but Soubi didn't seem to be allowing of such things at the moment. With a crooked grin, he gave a playful 'tsk tsk tsk...' and used one hand to press down his impatient little body more firmly into the bed while the other began to trail a caress down his face, neck, and torso. 

Still new to all of these powerful emotions and feelings, young Ritsuka was overcome with want, and much to Soubi's delight, he threw his head back and began to let sweet little mews and sighs out in frustration. Then Soubi's hand reached the edge of Ritsuka's shirt and started to slowly lift it up, taking care to drag his fingers up in the process. A fine sheen of sweat was had started to break out over Ritsuka's pale torso and Soubi nearly started salivating at the sight, thinking how he couldn't wait to finally taste every inch of his perfect body.

Even with Soubi's hand holding Ritsuka down, he was still trying to arch up, so Soubi decided to be nice and give in a little. After the shirt was finally pulled up and over Ritsuka's head, he began paying proper attention to the feast before him.

Starting at his neck, Soubi began to brush his lips across the length there while his hands began trailing light patterns up each side of the torso below him. 

Ritsuka was happy to have the attention, but knew Soubi was holding out on him, so he grabbed his head and pulled him down harder into his neck as an intentionally unsubtle hint to speed things up. 

Soubi loved how impatient Ritsuka was being, and not being one to ever deny the boy what he wanted, decided to satisfy both of their desires at the same time. Reaching up, Soubi covered one of his hands over Ritsuka's still grabbing his head, and began to lick a long line up his neck all the way to his ear. Placing the tender lobe in his mouth he first sucked then nibbled the skin there. Pleased with the now louder and more frequent responses coming from beneath him, Soubi slid his other hand up to cradle Ritsuka's head and angle it better for more access to the slim neck he wanted to completely devour. Brushing his lips down to his collar bone, he started placing kisses, licks, and nips all up and down until it looked raw from so much attention. Satisfied with his work, he backed up a little so that he could show his glistening torso the same treatment. _I may not yet wear your name, but at least now you wear my marks. Mine._ Soubi thought to himself with a proud smile.

Before adding more of his designs to the open canvas of skin writhing underneath him, Soubi took a moment to savor the look of Ritsuka completely disheveled, and an extra moment after to admire the very stiff bulge still hiding away beneath more clothes with a smirk. _Soon..._ he thought, but apparently not soon enough for Ritsuka who groaned impatiently in response to the break. Eager to indulge, Soubi lowered back down to his chest and started to lick at the pink nipples he'd been saving to work his expertise on till a certain level of thrashing and moaning had been reached. His efforts were coming together perfectly, and the sounds coming out of Ritsuka were music to his ears. He couldn't wait for the main event to begin...

 _"Soubii_... I need... _Nghh."_ Ritsuka didn't really know exactly _what_ it was he needed... being as inexperienced with these kinds of things as he was, but he at least knew that the area of his body almost painfully aching for touch was certainly _not_ the part currently being attended to.

 _"What_ do you need Ritsuka?"

At a current loss for words, Ritsuka just reached for his pants and tried in vain to remove them.

Soubi could take a hint, but still wanted to draw things out a little further while savoring every moment that passed, fully intending to give Ritsuka the best possible end as a reward for his patience. He gently grabbed Ritsuka's hands from their current mission and restrained them to the bed on his sides as he leaned forward to join their lips together once more before the big finale. 

Ritsuka eagerly accepted the kiss with a hungry groan that sent shudders through every inch of Soubi's body. 

Soubi might as well have been dreaming, this unexpected surprise of an evening was truly a fantasy made real. Crossing their fingers together on the bed, he left Ritsuka's lips and started a trail of slow and tender kisses down his neck and every other space of skin available until he reached his navel where he paused to look up with dark eyes to meet the others before moving further down.

Being the artist he was, Soubi left no action done without precision or flare. Now almost to the end of the bed after having scooted down little by little with each kiss on his descent, he pauses to slowly lick across the last bit of untouched skin along the exposed band of Ritsuka's underwear. Taking his hands back from their entwined fingers, he quickly unbuttons and slides off Ritsuka's pants with ease, throwing them to the pile of clothes on the floor before biting the waistband to the very last piece of clothing separating them both from pleasure with his teeth and drags them down and off in one fast motion... all of which sent a long string of cries out of the thrashing boy he was making a true mess of. 

Any previous thoughts of taking his time are forgotten at the sight of his love's full naked form exposed right beneath him. Breathless and enraptured, Soubi now mirrors Ritsuka's impatience. Backing up all the way to the edge of the bed, Soubi reaches out to grab hold of Ritsuka by the hips and pulls him down the bed with him so that when he slides down to kneel at the base of the bed, Ritsuka's knees drape over on either side of him. Ritsuka let out a startled yip but feels relief seeing a noticeable shift in the speed of things. He has no idea what to do, but he had already decided to just leave it all up to Soubi who he trusted with his life, heart, soul, and now with his body too. 

Soubi swears he has never been so hard in his entire life, but even with his current throbbing need, Ritsuka takes absolute priority. The smell of their arousal is thick in the air and Soubi can't help but lick his lips in anticipation with such a delectable feast awaiting him. Needing to taste more of his sweet skin, he begins by kissing the inside of each knee his head is in between, then licks the entire way up to the leaking groin practically begging for his attention. His mouth was watering at the thought of it. Taking a moment to smell the musky aroma at the dark hair that had started to grow, Ritsuka let out a long strangled cry and Soubi knew he was ready. 

Ritsuka rested himself up on his elbows to watch as Soubi, still gripping his hips, bent down to practically burry his face on the area of his body that until this moment had remained a bit of a mystery. Never in a million years had Ritsuka thought such pleasures could be reached... He had no control of his body, heart, mind, or sounds as he felt Soubi literally swallowed him whole. He didn't care what he thought was right or wrong anymore... If this was wrong, then he certainly didn't want to be right. Soubi moved his hands to grab his ass and lifted his legs over his shoulders to get full access, and Ritsuka actually thought he might just die. Not such a bad way to go in the long scheme of things, he supposed.

Soubi was bobbing his head up and down in rhythm with Ritsuka's thrusts slowly at first, and after a few moments sped up till he stopped at the swollen tip to suck hard before pulling off with a loud popping noise. He knew that Ritsuka wasn't the only one in the house who could hear the erotic scene being played out, and he smiled devilishly with the thought of how much fun tomorrow morning would be.

"Soubii! _Ahhh_ ffu- _pleasee!"_

"Please what? You want me to put my mouth back... _here?"_ Soubi said as he grazed his fingers back where he just came up for air from.

"Uunghhhh... _Yes!"_

"My my... What a _delightful_ mess you've become. Don't worry my love, in a few moments you will have the sweet release you want."

As promised, Soubi lowered back down to finish where he left off. It didn't take long, and after taking all of Ritsuka into his mouth, it only took a few more thrusts until both boys were rewarded with powerful streams of Ritsuka's orgasm cascading down Soubi's throat. Soubi expertly swallowed each burst and moaned deeply as Ritsuka screamed out his name at the top of his lungs while he rode out his bliss straddling and clenching Soubi's face with his thighs. Soubi had also reached his limit so he slid off his final piece of clothing and began working himself in time with Ritsuka's last thrusts until he too poured out his passion in violent waves. 

Neither Soubi or Ritsuka knew where one or the other began or ended anymore, and didn't separate from their position until many deep breaths had passed.

Once a bit of composure and calm had been restored, Soubi released Ritsuka, gently lowered him back fully on the bed, and stood up on shaky legs to go grab a towel from the bathroom. Ritsuka was laying sprawled out on the bed completely worn out when Soubi returned to clean them up. Both boys had been naked for quite some time, but Ritsuka didn't see Soubi fully unclothed until he turned his head to see him back at the bed and wiping himself off. He couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful sight of Soubi's perfect form and didn't even try to hide his blush from the others view as he did. Soubi felt Ritsuka's stare before he saw it, and it set a huge smile alight on his face.

"You're so beautiful, Soubi."

"Coming from one as pure and perfect as you... I take that as a great compliment. Thank you my love. Here, turn over for a second so I can clean you up. I seem to have made a real mess of us."

Ritsuka turned over as he was told, and curiously traced a finger over the stickiness left on his lower back from Soubi. He brought his finger to look at it, then, noticing Soubi watching him with a very interesting expression... he brought it to his mouth and sucked it clean.

"You taste good, Soubi. Next time... can I try doing what you did to me?"

Soubi thought the evening had surely been maxed out of suprises, but that comment might have just done him in. Speechless, Soubi answered with a kiss that quickly turned into their most passionate and intense one of the whole night. Each boy had their hands roaming and grabbing at the others hair and bodies, desperate to be as close as possible and crush any space between them with skin pressed against skin. It was a sloppy and fevered kiss rough with teeth, biting, tongues fighting, and desperate needy sounds coming from the both of them. Ritsuka could taste his bitter flavor still lingering in Soubi's mouth and it made him just as hard as he was before. No more patience for games this time, as soon as he felt Ritsuka hard against him too, he gripped both of their erections together and beat his fist with powerful thrusts. Soubi and Ritsuka cried out together as they reached their second climax of the evening at the same time, and each held firm onto the other as their bodies shook through their orgasms.

The towel was long forgotten, and both boys quickly fell asleep wrapped up in eachothers sticky bodies.

Meanwhile in the next room over... the two forgotten brothers lay wide awake and in full attention of the unabashedly obvious activities their imaginations gave them nearly identical play by plays of.

Their room was dark now but each boy could practically feel the heat radiating off of the other. They may not be able to feel pain, but they felt plenty _other_ things and each knew their faces were beet red. Youji was the first to break the silence after the house became quiet by clearing his throat in a nonchalant attempt to break the now mildly awkward silence.

"Are they done now...?"

"I don't know. I dare you to go check..."

Natsuo wasn't surprised at the nights turn of events, and he knew Youji probably wasn't either. They figured it was bound to happen sooner or later with how lovesick the two have always been around each other. Maybe now things would be more honest around the house at least. Natsuo was still a bit jealous to not be in Soubi's place... Youji was too. _Stupid Soubi always got to have all of the fun..._  

Both boys were practically laying in a bed of intoxicating hormones and all it led to was thoughts of how much fun they could _all_ have _together_... but they tried to not get too ahead of themselves. Baby steps and what not.

"How much you wanna bet he no longer has his ears?" 

It was a fun idea to bet over, but Youji would be sad to no longer see Ritsuka with his adorable tail and ears, and would also be a bit jealous to have not lost them first... but he loved to think of Ritsuka in the final throws it would take to have such a task completed. He shivered at the thought of seeing him loose his ears... of holding them in his hands after. His own green ones tingled at the picture of it all in his head.

"I'll bet you my next three meals he doesn't." 

Natsuo couldn't imagine Ritsuka still having his furry black ears after such explicit noises had filled the house. _At least I got to have some fun with them while they still lasted..._ he thought as a small sigh escaped him.

"I bet you my next five he does."

"You're on."


End file.
